Shoes come in variety of forms. For example, some shoes are heeled shoes that include a projection, e.g., a heel, at the back and along a bottom portion of the upper portion of the shoe that increases the height of the back of the shoe. Another type of shoe is a wedge shoe. Wedge shoes may similarly increase the height of the back of the shoe, but instead of a projection at the back and along a bottom portion of the upper portion of the shoe, the wedge shoe may include a wedge along a bottom portion of the upper portion of the shoe.